originalcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Manka Daemon
Manka Daemon is one of the ''Five Disgraced ''and has been involved in Mortem's rise to power, the Necromantic studies of Clepta. Mortem was taught by Proditor of the ''Twin Snakes. '' Part I In part I, Manka fails his Mage test at age eleven, as well as four others, those people being Dramon, Hax, Keira, and Riddol. The five leave their village after discovering that they'd be assassinated by the village for failing. After they leave, they spend about half a year, wandering through the many villages and discovering their Mage affinities, and eventually join a new village for refugees. They spend a month there, and decide to compete in a competition while representing their village, and discover that their old classmates are also competing for the title of strongest Mage rookie. During the competition, the battle continually grow more intense, and it is eventually discovered that their old classmates had been replaced by stronger Mages. Eventually, a large battle happens withing Kasai, and during the battle, Manka is killed, and his body has seemingly disappeared. The remaining four leave to find Manka's body. Part II Riddol discovers the Twin Snakes in his search for Manka's body, and meets a man called Proditor who seems to have knowledge of Manka's past and the past of Kasai. Riddol stays with Proditor for a while, and soon discovers that Proditor has been somehow contacting Manka using mental abilities that Proditor attained through dark rituals. Meanwhile, Keira discovers an abandoned hospital, and finds out that the hospital ran a drug ring that gave people special Mage abilities, though at the cost of a few years of their life. Keira becomes consumed with jealousy towards her friends as voices in the hospital tell her how they pity her, how they see her as a liability, and she eventually decides to use the drug, causing her to become a True Sorcerer, a nearly perfect being, and she goes to find her friends to show her new power. Hax and Dramon had traveled together around the country together to find Manka, and are captured and placed in a prison for their action in Kasai. The two stay there for most of the year, learning more about the villages and about themselves. Though, about three months in, Hax is taken away and tested on, eventually becoming an artificial Sage, a ticking time bomb of power. The four eventually reunite when Keira raids the prison that Hax and Dramon were at, while Riddol and Proditor had been traveling in the area. Keira seems to have gone crazy with power, going on a rampage to show she was not weak, and Proditor tries to stop her, and eventually seals her new power into the spirit of Manka, this extra power making his spirit more visible, though after a few minutes, he disappears. Part III Manka was resurrected by a man named Clepta, who was one of the Seven Legendary, known as Clepta the Necromancer. Manka asks why Clepta resurrected him, and Clepta said it was because he felt like it. Manka stays with Clepta, and joins Clepta's Masked Warriors for a short time, and eventually joins the Nine Necromancers of Kasai. Manka leaves these groups and ends up in 'The Land Where Spirits Rest', home of Death. Death tells him to join him, and in return, Manka will be allowed to see his friends, though if he refutes Death's offer, he'll be bound to Death for the rest of his life. Manka refuses, and Death activates a contract, forcing the two to stay connected mentally, meaning Manka is a projection of Death, though could be taken by said entity at any time. Manka then discovers that all the villages had started a war in his absence, forcing him to choose a side, though Manka decides that he should join Clepta. Halfway through the war, it is revealed that Hax had been the main force in this war, having taken over three of the major armies. Dramon on the other hand had completely disappeared from the warring countries, and Riddol and Keira had teamed up with Kasai to stop the war. Manka fights in the war, the armies slowly dwindling, and finally, the only remaining forces being his friends, with the exception of Dramon. Manka battles against them, trying to stop this war so he could create a new world without the darkness that caused all the events leading up to the war, and is eventually killed by Riddol in their final battle. Other Things * Nothing Yet